A Christmas Wish Come True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kuphulu is looking for a present for Danielle, he finds something even better to give her and Danielle gets the best present of all. Done as a request, so please no flames.


**A Christmas story request for Windblazer Prime. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! Danielle belongs to Windblazer Prime and I own Rachel, Sasha, Bianca, Matthew, Sparkle, Tina, and Amy. The songs all belong to their respective owners and Ben 10 and it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**Also, part of this story was inspired by the story called "The Gift Of The Magi" which I do not own.**

* * *

**A Christmas Wish Come True**

Danielle was in the living room listening to Rachel play Christmas carols on the piano, currently playing the song "The Night Before Christmas", singing happily as she played the lovely song. "You sure love those songs," said the female teen hero.

"They're some of my favorites," said Rachel. "My favorite song is 'Grown-Up Christmas List.' Have you heard that one?"

"I don't think so. Will you please play it?"

Smiling, Rachel turned to the piano again and began the soft song, her singing voice drawing the others who stood near to listen to the song.

As Danielle listened, she smiled. It was a lovely song and she gazed out the window, seeing the snow falling outside, but now it was slowing down and the night sky was beginning to show the stars twinkling, seeming to shine in time with the song Rachel was singing. A shooting star then appeared and Danielle closed her eyes, remembering that if you made a wish on a shooting star, it would come true.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the song had ended and everyone was looking at her curiously. "Danielle, are you alright?" asked Sasha, gently tapping the hero's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Danielle asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You spaced out on us," said Rachel. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," said the teen hero. "The song was beautiful. Can you teach it to me?"

"Sure," said the owner of the Grant Mansion with a smile, starting the song again and everyone joined it.

Later on, Snare-Oh was looking for his brother Kuphulu, who wasn't anywhere in the house it seemed. He then spotted Bianca coming upstairs with folded clothes in a laundry basket. "Bianca, have you seen my little brother, Kuphulu?" asked Snare-Oh. "I can't seem to find him."

Bianca shook her head. "I'm sorry, Snare-Oh. I haven't seen him," she said. "Matthew, did you see Kuphulu anywhere?"

The little boy came out, holding a toy helicopter in his hand. "No, Mommy. I haven't see Uncle Kuphulu," he said. "Is he okay?"

"Hopefully," said Snare-Oh, heading off to try and search for his brother again. He passed Sparkle and Tina in Tina's room playing dolls. "Girls, have you seen your Uncle Kuphulu?" he asked them.

Tina looked up at her father. "He said he was going to find something for Aunt Danielle," she said. "A perfect Christmas present for her."

"Yeah, he said he'd be back," said Sparkle. "Is he not back yet?"

"I'm afraid not," said Snare-Oh. "Thank you, girls. I'll see if I can find him."

Meanwhile, Kuphulu was out in town, using the shadows to safely move from building to building. He was still looking for the perfect Christmas gift to give to Danielle, but so far had found nothing and he was getting frustrated. "What can I get for her?" he asked himself. He then spotted a couple underneath on of the streetlamps and stopped for a minute, watching them.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you for Christmas, my love," said the man. "Money is really tight now with the factory closed down to fix the equipment. I'm very sorry. I really wanted to give you something this year."

The woman smiled. "Can you give me a kiss?" she asked him with a smile.

Smiling, the man did so and Kuphulu watched as they kissed, love surrounding them. They then broke away softly. "Thank you for my Christmas gift, honey," said the lady. "It was the best gift I've ever received."

The man smiled. "I have plenty more kisses, my love," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my knight in shining armor," she said and they kissed again.

Kuphulu smiled a bit and nodded, getting an idea in his head. "Thank you for showing me," he whispered softly so that the couple below didn't hear him as he then headed off back to the Grant Mansion, seeing a star shining brightly in the sky and realized it was the star of love, the star in the sky that his culture spoke of. "Perfect," he said. "I know what to give her."

* * *

Danielle was about to go sit in the living room when the front door opened up and a gust of cold wind entered with Kuphulu as he closed the door and spotted her. "Danielle, I need to show you something," he said, his voice filled with earnest. "Come outside."

Curious, Danielle followed the mummy alien outside after putting on her coat and scarf. The night was cold, but Kuphulu grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him until they were in the middle of the meadow which was covered in snow that was knee-deep, but Danielle didn't really notice it as her fiancée pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Danielle," he said. "I love you so much. You are the best thing in the world to me."

She smiled. "You're the best to me, too," she said. "What did you want to show me?"

"Remember when I told you about what my culture calls the star of love?" he asked her.

Danielle nodded. "I remember," she said. "It's the star where the male of your species kiss the female they chose as a mate."

"Yes," he said. "But it's also the star that symbolizes undying love, a star that my species wishes upon, in a way, to find their soul mate. So far, any of my species who has done so has found their true love. Even my big brother did."

Danielle smiled at that, remembering how Amy and Snare-Oh were very much in love. "Yes, and you did to," she said.

Kuphulu nodded. "Yes, I did," he said. "And I want to give you your Christmas gift right now."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "Close your eyes, my love."

She did so and suddenly felt a warm mouth on hers and realized Kuphulu was kissing her. She held onto him as he held her close, still kissing her before breaking away softly. "Merry Christmas, Danielle," he said, his voice filled with love.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Kuphulu," she said. "Thank you for making my wish come true."

"Your wish?" he asked, tilting his head to one side in slight confusion.

She nodded. "Earlier, I saw a shooting star and made a wish that you'd take me out here and kiss me under the stars," she said. "And you did. It's the best gift ever."

His heart feeling like it would leap out of his chest, Kuphulu grabbed Danielle and lifted her over his head, spinning around in circles happily as she laughed, loving his display of affection as he then brought her down in his arms and hugged her.

"Danielle, I love you, my lovely star," he said.

"I love you too, my handsome one," she said as they kissed again, oblivious to Amy and Snare-Oh watching them from one of the balconies. Smiling, Snare-Oh placed an arm around Amy and drew her close to him.

"Looks like their Christmas wishes came true," he said.

She smiled. "And so did ours," she said, pulling his face closer to hers and kissing him. He smiled and let her, wrapping her up in his arms, deepening the kiss and she smiled into the kiss, sighing happily.

The star of love shone brightly above them, seeming to smile at the two couples who were so deep in love as the special magic of Christmas and wishes come true filled them with happiness, peace, and love.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!  
**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
